oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zanaris
Fairy Queen Fairy Godfather | tele = Fairy Rings | guild = None | race = Fairies, Orks, Gatekeepers }} Zanaris is the dimension of the fairies, described as 'the nexus of a-da (all the) worlds' by the Fairy Godfather and 'rumoured to be the nexus of all planes' by the Co-ordinator, and can only be accessed after the Lost City quest has been completed. According to the Co-ordinator, Zanaris is 'an extremely old place, it was here long before we fairyfolk came to live here' with many dormant magical properties, such as those of 'the ability to jump between planes using a powerful portal' that had been sealed for centuries, but the Fairy Queen harnessed the magic and used it to create the network of fairy rings, though not as powerful as the Portal would have been. It is only accessible by members. Travel You can access Zanaris by wielding a Dramen staff or Lunar staff and entering the small hut in Lumbridge Swamps to the west of the mine. You can also gain access via The Abyss to the cosmic altar. There is a one-way fairy ring to Al-Kharid bank from the market area. Also, if you have done the quest A Fairytale Part 2 to a certain extent, you are able to use the fairy rings as a travel method, provided that you are wielding a Dramen or Lunar staff. Quests The Lost City quest is a prerequisite to visiting Zanaris. Both A Fairy Tale, Part I and Part II naturally require visits to the land of the fairies. Notable features Healer North of the bank is a fairy healer, named Fairy Nuff. (Sounds like "Fair enough") She will heal you if you give her gemstones. The rarer the stone the more she will heal you. Here is a list: *Opal = 4 hp. *Sapphire/Jade = 5 hp. *Emerald/Red Topaz = 7 hp. *Ruby = 9 hp. *Diamond = 11. Although, she is barely ever used for healing, as it may be easier and cheaper to eat food. Fairy rings The main fairy ring is located south of the water fountains, and west of the farm field. Entering any other fairy ring in RuneScape brings a player here. Activating the ring while carrying a Dramen staff or lunar staff will open a combination window to enter a code to go to other fairy rings elsewhere in RuneScape. The other two original fairy rings in Zanaris are exit rings only: *There is a fairy ring in the market area that leads to just behind Al-Kharid bank; *The northern fairy ring leads back to Lumbridge Swamps. Bank There is a bank in Zanaris, close to the general store. Unlike most other banks, there are no booths - just talk to the bank fairies. General Store There is a General Store in Zanaris, located near the bank. It is run by the Fairy shopkeeper and assisted by the Fairy shop assistant. It sells the normal stock of a general store. Market area The market area lies to the east of Zanaris and costs 1 cut diamond to get in. Here you can buy dragon daggers for 30,000 coins, and dragon longswords for 100,000 coins. Although, buying them from the Grand Exchange would be more ideal. The recent shop update means that the ruby ring trader no longer has infinite number of ruby rings, instead now there is 13 of them for 2,000 coins each rendering the previous alching method useless. Alchers would buy from the trader and alch the rings for around a 30 gold loss depending on the price of Nature Runes, however this is now useless to try due to the fact you will lose around 970 gold per alch. There is also a fairy (Lunderwin) who will pay 100 coins for each un-noted cabbage, and two yew trees for woodcutters. Finally, the exit from the market is to the north-east of the market area; just enter the fairy ring and you will find yourself behind Al-Kharid's bank. Cosmic altar The Cosmic altar lies to the south of Zanaris. There are two Agility shortcuts that allow faster access, one requiring 46 agility for the medium shortcut, and 66 agility for the advanced shortcut. You will take damage if you fail these shortcuts, but not a lot. Crafting Near the wheat field inside the city are several talking cows that are reasonably close to the bank. These may be useful for Crafting. South-west of the field are three talking sheep. Although they do not show the "shear" option, they can be sheared by using a pair of shears on them, producing wool. There is also a sand pit, which is used in glassblowing. If you already have Seaweed, there is a Range to the south and a furnace to the north that may be useful for making molten glass at the same time as collecting sand. Cooking There is a grain field and a nearby mill, so flour is easy to make here. There are also several fountains for collection of water, though these are by no means the closest water sources to a bank in the game. There is also a cooking range to the south of the bank. Among the cows near the wheat field is a dairy cow, and in the mill there is a dairy churn. Combine that with the bucket spawn near the mill and the nearby bank, and all the requirements for making butter, cream and cheese are present. There are also chocolate that spawn near a range, when you try to take it the fairy cook will stop you but she sees that you are skinny and lets you have it anyway. Slayer Chaeldar is the 4th hardest Slayer master, and requires a minimum combat level of 70 to take tasks from. She gives out a lot of metal dragons, but otherwise her tasks can be very rewarding. Evil Chicken's Lair By using a raw chicken with the shrine of the evil chicken near the entrance from the Lumbridge Swamp, you gain access to a dungeon with 4 Black Dragons and a Baby Black Dragon. Mining rocks are also available. Impetuous Impulses Impetuous Impulses is a minigame in which you catch implings in the realm of Puro-Puro. You can access it by entering the crop circle in the centre of the wheat field. A Wandering impling flies nearby to provide a brief introduction to the minigame. Other features *There is a yew tree to the north-west of the wheat field. *There is a furnace, but its distance for the bank makes it of little use for anything except possibly glass-making, making use of the nearby sand-pit. *Near the cosmic altar you can gain access to Tanglefoot creatures seen in the Fairy Tale, Part I quest, as well as Mutated Zygomites. *When you are in the fairy city, you'll often notice strange things happening. Sometimes a frog or a small choir will come to annoy you, rain clouds can appear over your head or you'll get a sudden urge to dance. You may also be turned into a chicken, pig, or rabbit for a second! *Various monsters and NPCs may follow players to Zanaris when they are using the fairy rings. Monsters *Otherworldly beings *Tanglefoot *Cows *Mutated Zygomites Residents *Fairy Queen - The benevolent ruler of Zanaris *Fairy Godfather - An evil fairy wishing possession of the Fairy Realm *Slim Louie - A henchman of the Fairy Godfather *Fat Rocco - A henchman of the Fairy Godfather *Fairy Nuff - A fairy nurse *Co-Ordinator - Helps in sending the proper fairies on their way *Fairy Fixit - The repairman and creator of the fairy rings *Fairy Chef - self-explanatory *Gate Keeper - A tree-like figure that guards the gates to and from the marketplace *Jakut - shopkeeper *Irksol -shopkeeper *Chaeldar - Slayer master in Zanaris *Blaec - Owner of a sandpit *Zanaris choir - Appears and talk to you occasionally *Zanaris Frog - Appears and say random things *Wandering impling - Introduces players to the Impetuous Impulses minigame. Graphical update Jagex has announced in a series of blogs that they will once again be updating the appearance of Zanaris. The first blog was released in 17 April 2009. Zanaris was previously updated in 2006, before which it was a cave/dungeon underground and the grass was green instead of its current bluer kind. The fairy kingdom will have a more natural feel to it, with treehouses and new exotic plants. Zanaris is one of the first areas where Bloom lighting effects will be released into RuneScape. This addition to High Detail has been made possible with latest overhaul of the RuneScape game engine, mentioned in the blog Game Engine: RuneTek 5. The fairies will also be receiving a makeover to coincide with the area update. Music unlocked *Crystal Cave *Faerie *Impetuous *Chickened Out Trivia * Before a graphics update, Zanaris was ruled by a king and queen and was depicted of just being under ground, rather than in other realm. The person guarding the marketplace was also just a regular old man, rather than the tree-like creature today. * If you ask the marketplace guard what happened to the old man, he will say that the old man was his father, and that the current guardian took up the job. He will also mention that he looks nothing like the old man because he got his good looks from his mother. * In the wheat field leading to Puro-Puro, the music jukebox will show an empty music title, with the background music playing "Impetuous" with less volume. *The hut used to enter Zanaris was updated before the rest of Zanaris was. *The concept of Zanaris was inspired by a joke started by a group of players in RSC about being teleported to a magic fairy kingdom when you drop a sapphire on top of the sapphire spawn in the wilderness. *Zanaris could be a slight reference to Atlantis from Stargate, as it is also a "lost city" from which you can "dial out". *If you get turned into a pig in combat, the pig body will stretch when attacked by the NPC you are in combat with. *The timing of the animation to Zanaris from Lumbridge Swamp was tweaked on 9 November 2009. *If you get the Co-ordinates just a bit south of the mill, it would say: 40 degrees, 9 minutes north. 1 degrees, 16 minutes west. That would be extremly far north from the penguin iceberg. Zanaris random events gallery File:Dtm142_as_a_chicken.PNG|A player falling to the fairies' random magic. File:Dtm142 as pig.PNG|A player is turned into a pig by the fairies' random magic File:Stormcloud.PNG|A storm cloud pops out and rain starts to fall! File:Thezanarischoir.png|The Zanaris choir. Nothing more than a pest. File:Zanaris_Frog_Random.png|A frog appears from nowhere and starts talking. File:Angry_Sheep.PNG|Give Me Back My Wool! Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations Category:Worlds